Me, Myself & I
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: Maura Isles has her normal life in Boston. Or does she? When the NCIS team comes to investigate a U.S. Navy lieutenant's death, Maura will face the good side of her past, and the disturbing ura falls in love once again, while danger is lurking from every corner. Tate, Jibbs, McAbby, Rizzoli/other, Ellie/OC, Ziva/OC and perhaps other ships.
1. Another morning

**AN: HEY! This is Mila and Michael Tod (cutie.m383 and Michael Tod The 7th Writer). We decided to team up this time and write a fic. Crossover! Yay! Okay, this is our first try at crossovers. It might be bad at first, but we'll try and do better as the story goes on! Please leave a review! We don't really watch Rizzoli &amp; Isles, so sorry if it's lame. :/**

** Disclaimer: We own nothing, unfortunately. The characters belong to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario. Enjoy :)**

**SEE YOU DOWN AT THE END OF THE PAGE.**

* * *

**Me, Myself and I**

Chapter 1: Another morning

Maura Isles, a thirty-five year old medical examiner, opened her eyes slowly. Her view first fell on her window. She could see the tall Boston buildings, blocking the morning sun.

Maura gracefully got up. She headed to her bathroom.

Maura brushed her teeth cheerily, looking forward to the new day.

She walked into her room again. Her closet was near the door.

Maura was about to change her clothes, but was stopped by the mirror on her closet. She took a closer look.

A smile graced her lips.

She loved that nightgown so much. It was very old. It reminded her of the best moments in her life.

The smile suddenly left her face.

Memories took over her.

'_Are you sure you wanna do this?'_

'_It's the only way'_

'_But, they'll be hurt'_

'_I know'_

Maura shook her head quickly. She couldn't let melancholy take over her.

Not today.

She walked into her kitchen, ready for her breakfast. She prepared herself a salad.

Maura sat by her table. She started eating, whilst reading newspaper.

'_Benjamin Appleton, owner of the huge finance company "Appleton Inc." murdered'_

Maura smiled lightly.

"Looks like we've got a case" She whispered.

* * *

A loud bell was heard. Jane rashly jumped out of the bed. Of course, this resulted in an accidental fall, knocking down an empty pizza box with a can of beer. Her clock fell down with her other belongings.

She took a piece of pizza and quickly shoved it down her throat.

She swallowed it.

"Morning, Boston", Jane mumbled while yawning. She got up, but stumbled over another empty can of beer.

"How hard did I party last night?", she asked herself as she walked to her fridge. She opened it. There was only one can of beer in it.

Jane sighed.

"I really need to learn to control myself", Jane said and pulled out the can, quickly opening it and drinking it.

"Nah, not today", she said as she threw the empty can to her trash can. "Can to the can"

She dressed up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth fast. Afterwards, she took her car keys and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

Maura looked at her watch.

"Oh, my God!", she said and put the coffee down. She ran to her hall, took her purse and put on her shoes on.

Maura ran out of the apartment. She locked the door.

Maura ran to the street.

"TAXI!", she yelled and a taxi stopped. She entered the cab.

After a few minutes, she was at her job. Maura paid the taxi driver and then came out. The taxi went away. Maura noticed a running figure in front of the police building.

"Jane", she greeted as she ran to her.

The figure turned around. It was Jane.

"Hey, Maura" She said happily. "Why are you late?"

Maura looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I am?" Maura questioned. Jane looked at her phone. She nodded, looking at Maura again.

"At least that's what my phone says" Jane shrugged. Maura sighed.

"I've been in a weird mood whole morning" Maura explained.

"Eh, probably PMS" Jane mocked. Maura smirked.

"Very funny" She muttered. She walked into the building. Jane followed her.

"Hey, I was kidding, you know?" Jane said. Maura nodded.

"I know that" She replied.

* * *

…

They walked into their office.

Detective Barry Frost was sitting in the office already. Besides him, there were no other people in the office.

"Hey?" Jane said questionably. He looked up.

"There you are!" He yelled. Maura and Jane exchanged looks.

"Sorry we're late?" Maura shrugged. He shook his head.

"Jane, take Dr. Isles to your car and drive to the Appleton Inc." He ordered. Maura's jaw slightly opened.

"Oh, that finance firm owner is murdered, right?" Maura asked. Barry nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" He questioned. She smiled.

"I read the newspaper" She simply replied. He smiled back.

"Okay, then. Get your tools, we're going" He said. Maura took a dissector out of her purse.

"Got it all ready" She pointed it to Jane. Jane stepped away.

"You're really disturbing, my lady" Jane said as she shook her head. Maura grinned as she put the tool back in her purse.

* * *

…

They arrived at the crime scene. The crime scene was located at a park. Barry Frost was currently puking, as Maura and Jane were examining the body.

"These aren't exit wounds for sure", Maura explained. "This was a sharp object…"

Jane was listening and writing down.

"..And it doesn't look like a knife wound", Maura continued, a bit confused. "We'll check the body at the autopsy to confirm how long the victim has been dead, and then we'll check if the victim was dead before he was cut with a sharp object"

Barry was leaving the crime scene.

"I just can't take it, man", he whined as went to his car. Jane and Maura looked at him strangely.

"Maybe the victim was even poisoned", Jane suggested.

"Could be", Maura agreed. "But, we will check that later. We need to focus on finding as much evidence right now"

Jane walked over the crime scene and spotted something strange. It was a wallet. She put on gloves and picked it up. She opened it. There was an ID in it. She read it quietly.

The ID had a strange picture. This wasn't Appleton's wallet. This was a marine's ID. There was a picture of a man in a marine uniform, with his hair shaved to be really thin. It was a marine, for sure. The ID said this:

**Lieutenant Craig Jackson**

**The U.S Navy**

**State of Washington, Washington D.C.**

**Born 11/8/1985, Boston**

"Um… Maura?", Jane asked as she finished reading the information.

"Yes?", Maura raised her eyes from the body.

"I think I found something", Jane said, showing Maura the wallet. Maura looked closer at it.

"A U.S Navy lieutenant?", Maura asked. "But, this is Appleton… And… How?"

"Appleton is not this guy's only victim", Jane said, as she put on her sunglasses.

"What was that supposed to be? A one-liner?", Maura asked, chuckling a bit. Jane turned to her.

"No. Maybe… Yeeeeeah!", Jane jokingly said. A black car suddenly stopped near the crime scene. Maura could see a grey haired older man inside and a blonde girl on the back.

"Who are these guys?", Jane asked.

"I have no idea", Maura said. The cars doors opened. That older man came out.

Maura instantly recognized him.

She stopped breathing.

The blonde girl came out. She couldn't recognize her.

Another older man came out.

She could recognize him.

She also recognized a brown haired, tall man, with sunglasses in a sweater and a jacket. He was wearing Italian shoes.

How could she not recognize him?

And then, a man, shorter than the tall one. He had bigger cheeks.

She could almost not recognize him. He drastically changed since those years…

"Boss…", the tall man, Anthony DiNozzo called for his boss. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tony could have sworn the woman looked exactly like Kate.

So many years…

"No", the gray haired man, called Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied. "She's dead, DiNozzo?"

Those words hurt the whole team.

"I know, but-", Tony said forcefully as he followed Gibbs.

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to work, DiNozzo", Gibbs cut him off, trying to get rid of Tony.

Tony frowned.

"Must be hallucinating" He muttered.

Ellie ran to Tony.

"She really looks like her" Tony said, glaring at the woman.

"Like who?" Ellie asked him.

"Kate" Tony turned to her. She nodded.

"The girl you would have liked to…" She started.

"Oh, yeah", Tony replied. "I would still like to…"

"You have a girlfriend!", Ellie hissed and nudged him with her elbow.

"You ever heard of a fake break up?", Tony asked sharply, while holding his ribs in pain.

"No", Ellie replied confusedly.

"Before the real break up, a fake break up comes", Tony explained to her. "After that the real break up comes and then everything is sad and lonely. Everybody knows that"

"So, you're planning on dumping your girlfriend?", Ellie questioned. "I can't believe it!"

"No!", Tony replied. "At least not now"

Another elbowing.

"What is it with the women and elbows?!", Tony frowned.

They went closer to the crime scene.

"Um… Maura?", Jane asked.

"Yeah?", Maura weakly responded.

"Um… I think you forgot something", Jane said looking at her warily.

"Oh, really? What?", Maura questioned.

"Um… You forgot to breathe", Jane replied.

"Oh, yeah", Maura said and took a deep breath. She shook her head.

"What happened?", Jane asked.

"I have no idea, if you're asking me", Maura said.

"Oh, no, I'm not asking you. I was asking Barry", Jane said sarcastically. Maura chuckled, barely breathing.

"Who are they?", Jane asked, pointing to a group of people. They approached the two of them. They showed their badges.

"We're from NCIS and we're here to take over the investigation", Gibbs said showing his badge, as did everyone except that guy with big cheeks, McGee. He was looking for his.

"Boss, I think I forgot mine in the car", McGee said sheepishly. Gibbs sighed.

"Never mind, McGee", Gibbs muttered.

"Gi- I mean… Who are you, people?", Maura asked, with a stutter. Jane looked at her strangely. Maura glanced at her and then back at Gibbs.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs", Gibbs said. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…"

Tony winked at Maura. She rolled her eyes.

"Special Agent Ellie Bishop and, this is our medical examiner Dr. Mallard", Gibbs continued. Maura looked at him.

"I'm a medical examiner too!", Maura seethed.

"Oh, great Caitlin! I always knew you had it in yourself", Ducky said. He was that older man.

"I'm not Caitlin", Maura stuttered uncomfortably. "You must have mixed me up with someone"

"Oh, yes, sorry. You strongly remind me of an old friend, Caitlin Todd. She was a Special Agent", Ducky said. "But, unfortunately, she was shot by a terrorist. Poor Caitlin. She was a like a grandchild to me"

"I know", Maura replied quickly.

"Part me?", Ducky looked at her strangely.

"I mean… I know that feeling", Maura corrected herself quickly, a bit embarrassed. Jane was still looking at her questionably.

"Okay so, help us with the body, will you?", Gibbs interrupted the awkward silence.

"Yeah, sure", Maura said.

Jane and Maura went to the body.

Secrets were about to be revealed.

* * *

**AN: Kinda cheesy. Okay, not really. Maybe. Please review and tell us what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism welcome! JUST DON'T FLAME, PLEASE.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. **


	2. Double Trouble

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**AN: Hello! I'm really sorry for the wait, but we were lazy, then we were working really hard on the chapter for you to like it, then we had school, then we were lazy again, then I continued writing, but cutie.m was too lazy, so I finished off the chapter and she corrected it. Next chapters will come here faster, now we are inspired. We will write faster and bring a few new twists. We have some interesting stuff prepared here for you, so add us to your story alert section for new chapters! And, as usual, see you at the end of the page!**

* * *

"I'm going to take the body to the autopsy" Maura gave the ID to Ducky. "And give the ID to my fellow medical examiner"

"Maura, what's all this about?" Jane whispered through her teeth.

"I'll tell you later" Maura replied, also trough her teeth. Tony was looking at them.

_What are they doing? _He thought.

"I want the truth now!" Jane hissed angrily, not showing any signs of patience anymore.

"Enough!" Maura yelled. "I'll tell you later!"

"Fine!" Jane sighed. "But, be honest"

_What are they doing? It's like they want to do it together, but not right now_, Tony thought. And like Gibbs could read his mind, he slapped him at the back of his head.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Tony hissed, crossing his arms in an angry manner.

"He's like Santa" Ellie teased him. "He knows when you've been naughty"

"Oh, shut up, Probie!" Tony barked grumpily. Ellie smiled, feeling satisfied. She turned around and headed in Gibbs' way.

Tony sighed. He walked back to Gibbs' car, where McGee was waiting.

"Hey, have any idea when we're going back?" Tony questioned as he leaned on the car. McGee sat in the car. He lowered the window.

"Um, well, Ducky just finished talking to the detective and that medical examiner, and Gibbs is still talking with the detective" McGee replied. Tony nodded. He looked behind.

"Does the detective have a name, McGee?" Tony asked rather teasingly. He opened the car door and sat next to him.

"Um… Something like Jane Ricely" McGee said. Tony looked at him.

"Ricely?" Tony repeated.

"Yup" McGee replied shortly.

"Okay, that's enough" Tony said. He was sitting and thinking for a moment and then decided.

"Does that medical examiner remind you of-?"Tony said in a higher pitch than usual.

"Yup" McGee rushed up his response.

Tony and McGee didn't say anything at all for a few minutes.

"So, how's Delilah?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, she's good" McGee said. Tony nodded.

"How's your relationship going?" He asked, trying to keep up the conversation going. McGee shrugged.

"It's pretty good, I guess" He responded, looking at Tony. Tony smiled quickly.

Silence came again.

After a few seconds, Gibbs, Ellie and Ducky came into the car. Gibbs started driving to their hotel. Ducky started telling a boring story.

Again.

"I recall that once we found a girl's arm in her laundry and..."He went on, making all of their stomachs turn upside down.

Gibbs was trying to make Ducky shut up the whole way, making violent turns and almost hitting cars, but Ducky didn't stop. It would've been easier if he threw Ducky out of the car, in front of a bus.

But, no.

He would probably still be talking about a case where a toe was stuck in the girl's butt.

_What the heck was he even talking about?_ Gibbs doesn't even remember that case.

"And then Gibbs said this is about a serial killer" Ducky continued. "And I-"

"NOBODY CARES!" Gibbs yelled. Horrifying silence fell over them, again. Everyone was fidgeting with their fingers nervously, hoping Ducky wouldn't snap. He glanced at Gibbs hurtfully.

"Fine then. You people find me boring, don't you?" He said bitterly. They all groaned.

"No, Ducky!" They yelled in unison. He looked at Gibbs angrily.

"Oh. Have you got anything to say, Jethro?" He watched as Gibbs didn't say anything.

"I thought so" Ducky said with his arms crossed, feeling satisfied. Tony tried to hold in his laughter.

Silence again.

"Awkward" Ellie whispered. McGee smiled.

Gibbs sighed.

_15 minutes later…_

They came into their hotel room. Tony's smile quickly wiped off from his face.

"Gibbs! Could you have found us a worse hotel?" Tony questioned disappointedly as he looked around the room.

The room didn't smell bad, though it had a too fancy smell. It was sending you that small vibe. You could barely move through the room. It had sofas, but they were all so big comparing to the room. The room couldn't handle that much furniture. There was only one bedroom with four beds, assuming someone will sleep on the couch.

Everything was so tight. Tony was disappointed in Gibbs. At least he could've got them something like…

"I can't afford Paris!" Gibbs argued.

"Oh, really?" Tony asked.

"My pockets became empty after that mission" Gibbs said and turned to leave his stuff in the bedroom.

_At the crime scene…_

"So, I think the body can go to the autopsy now" Maura said.

"Okay" Jane said nervously.

"Is that some PMS or anything there?" Maura asked.

"No… Why?" Jane said confusedly.

"Well, you're _a bit _nervous" Maura said the italic part sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" Jane tried to convince. And Maura knew her well already.

"What is it?" Maura asked, with concern in her voice.

"We'll talk in my car, okay?" Jane said.

"Okay…" Maura was confused with Jane's behavior. "Hey! Jack, Tate! Take the body to your truck. Let Tate drive"

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Tate asked.

"Well… Jane offered me a ride" Maura said. "You can go now"

"Why is she offering you a ride?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Apparently, she wants to talk to me in private" Maura was nervous when she needed to talk in codes.

"Oooh!" Tate said.

"It's her boyfriend" Maura whispered.

"Ohhh…" both Jack and Tate said in the same time. "Okay"

"Now, come on, Jane" Maura said and they went to Jane's car.

"I want them together" Tate said.

"Yeah, me too" Jack said.

"How stupid are we?" Tate asked.

"More than usual" Jack said.

_In the car…_

Jane and Maura came into the car. Jane started driving.

"So, what's all the nervousness about?" Maura asked.

"You said you'll talk to me later about… NCIS" Jane said.

"Oh, yeah… About that…" Maura said and then gulped. It was a bad sign. Jane noticed it.

"Oh, no…" she whispered.

"There's something I'm not telling you, Jane" Maura said nervously, fiddling with her hands. "Something deep. I've been hiding this for years"

"Years?" Jane was frightened. She took a turn.

"Yes, years" Maura continued. "I'm not Maura Isles"

Jane had a poker face for a few seconds and then burst out in laughter.

"Nice try, Maura" Jane laughed. "You're not crossing me this time"

Silence hit them.

"Oh… You're serious" The smile disappeared from her face.

"My real name is Caitlin Todd. I'm Catholic" Maura continued. Jane's jaw dropped. She pressed the brake pedal quickly and they stopped by the road.

"WHAT!?" Jane yelled "How could you not tell me this!? What am I, an idiot?"

"I had to use a cover or I could've got killed, along with the rest of my team!" Maura yelled back at her. Silences struck them once again.

"I used to work at NCIS as a Special agent" Maura continued. "I decided it was the best for my team to fake my own death. They would be safe that way. I had to organize it. My boss, Gibbs was chased by a terrorist, Ari Haswari and I knew who his first target to make him suffer was; me"

Jane looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I had to move to Boston, to start a new life… To change my identity… All because of that man. And I suppose he's already dead. I'm sorry for not telling you this"

"Oh, you're sorry…" Jane said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I yelled"

"No need to-"Maura started softly.

"NO!" Jane yelled. "That's enough! You lied to me once! How can I know all of this is the _real _truth? What's behind all of this!? Huh!? Huh!?"

"There's nothing I haven't told you know. Maybe there are a few details about my life that I'll give you later, but not right now" Maura replied.

"Fine" Jane said sharply. "Come on; let's get back to the station. This is just pointless"

Jane came back to the road and soon, they were in the big streets of Boston. They didn't talk at all after that.

The police station was not a funny place with witty replies…

No.

Now, it was just an office with an angry woman inside, another angry, yet hurt woman in the autopsy, and a few happy cops in the office, whose happiness transformed into concern and suspicion after seeing the two of them.

Nobody spoke with them for a long time that day.

* * *

**So, that was a twist... Nah. You knew this was gonna happen. Review if you liked it. Chapter 3 out tomorrow.**


	3. Glass

**AN: Hey guys, we're back! Sorry for the delays. One day FanFiction crashed, the other we were lazy, then we had tests next weekend, but this weekend is longer! You know why? Because it's Statehood day of Serbia. Or however it's called. So we've got Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday for you! So here it is! Still nobody knows except Jane. You know. See ya at the end of the page!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Glass

Ducky came into the office.

"Do you know where I can find Miss Maura Isles?" Ducky asked. Jane lifted her head.

"Downstairs, in the autopsy" Jane said grumpily. "Why?"

"I'm from NCIS" Ducky said. "I too work in an autopsy, just like her"

"Oh" the blood in Jane's veins froze. "You can go"

Ducky walked down stairs and came into the autopsy.

"What a lovely autopsy!" Ducky said. Maura cringed.

"Um… Dr. Mallard?" Maura asked.

"Yes, very well, Miss Isles" Ducky said. "Now, we are sharing jurisdiction over the case, so I too need to look at the body"

"Oh, okay" Maura said. "So, as you know it was a sharp object that killed this man…"

"It wasn't a knife" Ducky interrupted her. "It does look familiar…"

They were just standing there and thinking.

"Glass!" they said in unison.

"He was killed by glass!" Ducky said. "Let's see if there are some parts of the glass in the body!"

Maura smiled. They grabbed their tools and started working.

_At the hotel…_

Gibbs was sitting in the dining hall. McGee and Ellie came down after a while and sat opposite of him.

"Good morning, boss" McGee said.

"Good morning" Gibbs muttered while reading newspaper.

"Is… Something wrong?" Ellie asked.

"No, no" Gibbs murmured, turning the page.

A few seconds later, Tony came down.

"Morning, boss" Tony sat down.

"Morning" Gibbs replied and turned the page.

"Where's Ducky?" Tony asked.

"He's at the police" Gibbs said. "He's working with that Medical Examiner"

"Oh" Tony said. "So… I'm going to get breakfast for myself, I don't know about you"

"Yeah, yeah" Gibbs said. He was reading an article: _APPLETON DEAD?_

_THE FOUNDER OF APPLETON INC. FOUND DEAD IN DORCHESTER PARK_

_The Boston police is co-operating with NCIS, because they assume that the murderer murdered a marine too._

This was old news for Gibbs. He was reading this because he kept thinking about one thing in particular and he wanted to get it out of his head. Kate's death.

"_Shooter!" she yelled as she jumped to protect Gibbs. A gunshot was heard and Kate was on the ground. Tony ran to her. Gibbs started shooting the sniper._

"_KATE!" Tony yelled. He unzipped her jacket. The vest caught the bullet._

"_Oww" Kate said._

"_Are you okay?" Tony asked._

"_I was shot at point-blank range, Tony, what do you think?" Kate said._

"_You're not going to Pilates class tonight?" he jokingly said._

"_Oww" Kate said._

"_And that wasn't point blank range" Tony said. "You did good"_

"_Ari…" Gibbs whispered._

"_What?" Tony asked._

"_Stay down, Kate!" Gibbs yelled. He pointed his gun into a building._

_Kate stood up._

"_No, Kate!" Tony yelled and tried to pull her down._

"_I want to fight that bastard!" Kate yelled._

"_STAY DOWN!" Gibbs yelled. BOOM!_

_Kate fell._

_Tony caught her. "Kate… Kate…"_

_Gibbs looked at her. She was shot somewhere below her neck. Tony kissed, he hugged her, he cried… He did everything. There was nothing inside him anymore… Nothing._

Gibbs turned another page.

"Are you sure everything's fine?" Ellie asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure, special agent Bishop!" Gibbs said nervously. Tony came back with a giant breakfast.

"Are you going to eat every single item you put on your plate?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Tony asked.

"Well if you want that beer belly to disappear, you gotta eat healthier food!" Ellie said.

"Oh, thanks Dr. Oz" Tony sarcastically said.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Ellie sarcastically replied. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm not even _that_ hungry anymore" he said as he pushed off the plate and crossed his arms.

_At the autopsy…_

"Found it!" Maura raised a pincer, holding a small part of glass. Ducky stepped towards her.

"Ah, yes" he said.

"He could have been pushed out of a window?" Maura suggested.

"No" Ducky said. "There are signs of struggle on him. The murderer could have tried to push him out of the window, but he resisted. The glass was already broken, so he stabbed him with the glass"

"Interesting idea…" Maura commented. "And he wanted to take care of the body, so he went to throw it in a pond in the park, but…"

"But he saw a few people coming, so he threw him on the ground and escaped" Ducky said.

"Yeah" Maura said. "Could be. But, maybe he threw it on the ground, just to be noticed. Maybe he seeks attention. Maybe he's leaving us clues about the marine?"

"Excellent thinking, Miss Isles!" Ducky smiled.

"Thanks!" Maura smiled back. Ducky looked at her. She maybe is in fact… Kate?

_At the dining room_

"Their hot dogs are amazing!" McGee said. Everybody looked at him.

"McGee… We didn't know you felt like that towards…" Ellie said. "Men!"

"Wh-What?" McGee dropped his hot dog. "I don't like… Men. I have a girlfriend!"

"And that relationship isn't going on well is it?" Tony asked.

"It's fine!" McGee argued.

"Stop! Both of you!" Gibbs yelled. "Finish the breakfast; we've got witnesses to interrogate!"

"Fine…" Tony and Ellie said in the same time, frowning and continuing eating.

_Later at the Boston police office_

Gibbs, Tony, Ellie and McGee came in.

"Oh, it's you again" Jane rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Help us interrogate the witnesses" Gibbs said. "Mr. DiNozzo and you are interrogating them"

"I'll call them" Jane said and quickly grabbed her phone. "Yes. Can you both come? Okay. They're going to be here in about ten minutes"

"Okay" Gibbs said and sat down.

_Ten minutes later…_

The two witnesses came. It was a man and a woman, both in their late 20's.

"My name is Mark" the man said.

"My name is Ellie" the woman said. She was blonde.

"That's my name too" Ellie joyfully said. The woman smiled to her. Ellie smiled back.

"Now, let's go" Tony said.

_In the interrogation room…_

Tony sat opposite of Ellie (you know which Ellie) and Jane sat opposite of Mark. They started.

"So, Mark…" Jane said. "What did you two see?"

"We were just walking through the park…" Mark said and exchanged looks with Ellie. "And then we saw a body near the pond. Ellie screamed and I called the police"

"Were you drunk, Mark?" Jane asked.

"No" Mark replied, shivering. "We were just taking a walk"

Jane nodded.

"And what about you, Ellie?" Jane asked. "Were you drunk?"

"No" Ellie shivered. Jane turned her head to Tony and then nodded.

"Did you see anything suspicious around there?" Tony asked.

"No" Ellie said. "But he wasn't in a bag, I know that"

"A-ha" Tony nodded and made a short pause. "Okay, you're free now"

"Thanks" Mark said.

"No, thank you" Tony said. "We just got a clue thanks to you"

Tony and Jane came out.

"Well that was fast" Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Well, there's always a second time for everything" Tony said. A shorter pause came.

"Tell me what you knew about Caitlin Todd" Jane said and stopped walking. Tony stopped too.

"I knew she was Catholic" Tony said. "I knew she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I also knew she was better than me. Too much better than me. I knew she was a better person than me. I knew she would never hurt anyone. I knew her. And it was a blessing to know her. A day doesn't pass that I think of what I could have done to save her. A day doesn't pass that I don't think of her. A day doesn't pass that I don't think of how much I would've liked to kill that son of a ***** who killed her. A day doesn't pass that I don't regret that I didn't tell her what I felt towards her. I was only speaking in codes, codes no girl would understand"

"Wow" Jane said. "I can see you're a poet in your soul"

"Nah" Tony said and walked away. Suddenly, Maura and Ducky appeared.

"We found out!" Maura said. "Jane, we found out! He was killed by glass!"

"He wasn't put in a bag because the murderer wanted the body to be seen" Jane said. "Or he didn't have enough time"

"I believe it's the first one" Maura said significantly.

"A-ha" Jane nodded.

* * *

**So, that's it for today! REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! Secrets still need to be revealed. Hope you liked the chapter! Bye!**

**Please review, or Sergei will appear on your window.**

**Kidding.**

**But, seriously though, watch out for Sergei.**


	4. The Puzzle

Chapter 4: The Puzzle

**AN: So, we're back guys! I'm writing more than cutie.m383 now, but it's just for now. So this was a bit rushed out but should do well. See you at the end of the page!**

* * *

„Now, all of you find clues!" Gibbs said. „Now!"

He went out of the police. They all separated, except Tony and Jane, who just stood there.

„Why did you ask me anything about Kate?" Tony asked. „Did you know her?"

„Kind of" the words slipped from Jane's mouth. „I said enough"

She went back to her desk.

Tony re-examined her death. _Let's see. She was shot below the neck, not in the head. She was wearing a bullet-proof vest, but when she was shot, it was no where to be seen. How?_

_I know. It was maybe a trick she pulled off. Maybe she is this ME Maura Isles._

_Nope._

_Yep, DiNozzo._

_Nope, mr. DiNozzo._

„She is!" Tony suddenly yelled. Everybody looked at him.

„Did I just say that out loud?" Tony asked. _Yep._

_STOP!_

…

Maura rushed into the toilet. She stood in front of the mirror. She washed her face very fast. She looked back at the mirror, leaving the water to flow. Who is she? Why did she do this? Why is she doing this to herself? Will the team find out?

"Hello, Caitlin" a deep voice said. "Did you miss me?"

Maura could barely turn. She turned, shivering.

"Ari?" she whispered, catching her breath. "You're… You're alive? Weren't you killed?"

"I was" he said. "But, I came back"

"Are you alive?" Maura asked.

"No" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stopped the water.

"I want to warn you" Ari said.

"About what?" Maura asked, frightened. She heard a flushing sound. The door opened. A woman came out.

"Hi" she said suspiciously. The woman slowly came to the sink and started slowly washing her hands without taking her eyes off Maura. She slowly came to the door and opened it. Then… The woman ran out of the toilet as fast as she could.

"So…" Maura said. "Where were we?"

"I wanted to warn you" Ari said.

"Ah, yes" Maura said. "About what?"

"About people" Ari said. "People who want vengeance"

"For whom?" Maura asked.

"For me" Ari said significantly.

"Who these people might be?" Maura asked.

"I don't know" Ari said. "You were a special agent after all. I gave you the piece of the puzzle. Now you find the spot to put the piece in"

The water was flowing again. Maura was looking in the mirror. Ari wasn't there. It was all in her mind. But was it?

She washed her face once again only to find that she achieved nothing.

'_I gave you the piece of the puzzle. Now you find the spot to put the piece in_'.

Is it just a metaphor or is there something even deeper in the meaning of the two sentences?

"_I'm _

_a coward_" she thought. "_Why am I hiding the truth_? _Eventually they will find out. Why cower and wait for the moment to happen_?"

She stopped the water and came out of the toilet only to find Jane waiting for her outside.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Urgent lady stuff" Maura said.

"Oh" Jane said and realized. Silence stroke.

"Tell me the truth now" Jane recognized the lie and cut the silence.

"Well…" Maura started. "Where do I start?"

"Start from this" Jane asked. "Who were you talking to?"

"To myself" Maura said.

"Okay" Jane said. "And why?"

"The guy who took the shot when I did _the job_..." Maura said. "He appeared in my head. He said something about people who want to vengeance for him. And he compared the clues to a puzzle… That's it!"

"What?" Jane asked.

"The puzzle!" Maura said and grabbed Jane's wrist. "Come with me!"

"Wait! I need to-"Jane said and released her wrist from Maura's hands. "I need to tell our boss we got a clue"

"BOSS!" Maura yelled. "WE GOT A CLUE! WE'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE!"

Their boss raised his eyebrow.

"Okay" he simply said. Tony smiled.

"Clue, huh?" Tony whispered to himself. "I bet they're feeling horny now and they want to-"

BAM! A slap on the head.

"Jeez, thanks, boss" Tony said. Gibbs smiled and passed him.

"Now let's go" Maura said and grabbed Jane's wrist again. They ran out of the police building.

…

After a few minutes they were at Maura's place. Jane still wondered why they came here.

"Why did we come here?" Jane asked.

"Because of this" Maura said and went to her shelves. She pulled out a puzzle. It had writing on it and a picture of Indianapolis behind it. The writing said: _**INDIANAPOLIS – THE PUZZLE**_

"A piece or two fell out when we moved from my old house to my new apartment in Indianapolis" Maura said.

"You were born in Indianapolis?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Maura said. "This is my first puzzle. I never finished it"

She opened the puzzle, spilling the puzzle pieces on the floor. She pulled out a picture from the box.

"So, all we need to do now is put the puzzle together" Maura said. "Can you help me out, please?"

Jane hesitated. Maura had those big puppy eyes.

"Fine" Jane said. "Let's put the puzzle together"

They started putting it together. One building wasn't complete. Only the top couldn't be seen.

"Wait a second…" Maura said and grabbed the picture. There was a sign on the building. It said: _**Appleton Inc. Fine Finance.**_

The puzzle was black and white. There was a bitten apple logo by the Appleton Inc. logo.

"That" Maura pointed her finger to the logo. "Is the missing part"

"Wow" Jane said. "How convenient…"

Maura turned to her.

"But wait…" Maura said. "What else? There's something else here… We need to get back to the police"

"Oh come on!" Jane said. They rushed out of her apartment. Soon, they were back at the police.

"We need CCTV videos from inside and outside the building" Maura said to her boss.

"Well, we've got these:" he said opening a few video files on his computer. "The outside ones are these: ground floor, films activity on the street, we've got one on the floor where Appleton was killed (how convenient!) and on the rooftop. The inside ones are on every floor and in every office"

"Okay" Maura said. "Play the one from the floor he was thrown out"

He pressed the play button and they saw exactly what they guessed; the glass breaking and a hand coming out for a second and coming back in after it.

"Now inside his office" Maura said. The boss played the video. They saw a guy with a hood on his head come into the office.

"What do you want?" Appleton asked. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing? Is that a gun? A knife? NO!"

The murderer battled with Appleton for a few moments and then hit the glass with him. He picked up the glass and stabbed Appleton with it. Appleton screamed. Suddenly, it blacks out. There's nothing.

"What the-"their boss said and suddenly, it appears once again, clear with the broken glass left.

"The missing puzzle piece…" Maura whispered.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**This chapter was a little bit thought out more with the puzzle and Maura's mind and Ari and all. I thought about Ari today. Just had to add him. :D**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. The Walking Dead!

**AN: So... We're back! Sorry we weren't there for a while. We had tons of school stuff. Tests and other stuff. LOTS of studying. Anyway, we hope you like this chapter. If you do, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Walking Dead!

Korsak lifted his head.

"Puzzle piece?" he asked.

"Yep" Maura said. "We need to find it"

"But how? It's how we got the video!" Korsak panicked. "There is no way the puzzle piece can be returned!"

Maura put her finger on her chin, so did Jane. Korsak looked at them both.

"And?" he asked.

"I don't know" Jane said. "Could be anything"

They were silent for a few seconds and then…

"The video was edited!" Maura and Jane suddenly said in unison.

"I love when you guys do that" Korsak grinned.

Maura and Jane smiled.

"We'll be right back" Maura said and ran out of the office with Jane.

_Outside of the police_

Maura started dialing a number.

"Whose number is that?" Jane asked.

"Gibbs'" Maura replied shortly.

"Okay" Jane said. "Are you planning to tell Korsak?"

Maura's finger was hovering over the 'call' icon. She moved it away and threw the phone in her purse.

"It's just between the two of us for now" Maura said seriously. "Nobody else gets involved"

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Did you just give me an order, Miss Isles?" Jane asked.

"No, did I just hear a disagreement, Miss Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

"Since when do you call me Miss Rizzoli?" Jane asked.

"Since when do you call me Miss Isles?" Maura replied with a question quickly. Jane went silent for a few seconds.

"Well played" she said.

"Thanks!" Maura said, charming her with her cuteness. Jane frowned.

"That won't work with me, Miss!" she said as she pointed her finger into Maura's face. "When do you plan telling anyone else? Gibbs? That guy Tony? He's been quite worried about you lately"

"That doesn't mean anything…" Maura said. Jane raised her eyebrow.

"There was nothing between the two of us" Maura assured her.

"That's what people who are in love say…" Jane teased.

"You don't get to do that to me!" Maura said.

"Was that a raised voice?" Jane said calmly.

"Ugh!" Maura finally gave up and pulled out her phone. She unlocked her phone and pressed the 'call' icon.

Maura raised her phone to her ear, with her hand shaking. Jane looked at her warily.

"_Gibbs_" a voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, this is Maura Isles from the Boston Police Department" Maura said. Jane looked at her while she was talking.

"_Okay. How can I help you?_" he said in his usual Gibbs manner.

"Well we found something" Maura said. "And I'm gonna have to ask you check the office for fingerprints and evidence"

"_But, you're the medical examiner. Why did you call me?_" he asked. "_And how the hell do you get my number!?_"

"Umm…" Maura said. "I have to go…"

"_That won't work on me, Miss Isles! Tell me!_" he yelled.

"Sorry, I can't! I have to go!" she hung up and threw the phone back in her purse.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I still have Gibbs' number in my phone" Maura said.

"Oh, no" Jane said.

"And I forgot that I didn't take his number on the crime scene, or anywhere else" Maura said. "But, Korsak took it, didn't he?"

"Um…" Jane said. "Yeah. Yeah, he did. You can tell him that later"

"Oh, God, I messed up" Maura shook her head.

_In the hotel room…_

Gibbs was standing in the middle of the hotel room.

"Something strange is happening…" he muttered.

"What kind of strange?" Tony asked.

"The _very_ bad kind of strange" Gibbs replied and went silent for a second. "I don't think Miss Isles represented herself clearly to us"

"I beg your pardon?" Ducky stood up, in shock. "How do you mean _'didn't represent herself clearly to us'_?"

"Well…" Gibbs said. "She knows my number"

"And?" Ducky said. "Her boss could have given your number to her!"

"Why?" he asked. "She's a Medical Examiner. She is important for the investigation, but not _that _important to get _my _number"

"Well, maybe she is" Ducky said.

"Duck…" Gibbs said through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Jethro…" Ducky said. "But, you have to face the truth; The Boston Police Department works differently than NCIS"

"Oh, really?" Gibbs sarcastically replied. Ducky rolled his eyes.

"Did you notice how similar to Kate she is?" Gibbs asked. "Huh? Huh? HUH!? Did you notice that Ducky? Did ya?"

Tony's gut turned upside down.

"Yes, I did, Jethro" Ducky said. "I even sometimes call her Caitlin accidentally. It was a big loss for you. For Tony. For me. Abby. Everyone. It was a big loss for NCIS. But, that's just how things are now. But, it's just a similarity. Nothing special. Just pure similarity"

"Then tell me, how is she working for the police!?" Gibbs yelled. "Why is she still solving crimes!?"

"It's not Caitlin! Period!" Ducky yelled.

"Was that a raised tone, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course it was" Ducky coldly replied. "You raised your tone at me first"

Gibbs frowned.

"We're going to Appleton's office" Gibbs said quietly, as nobody in the room spoke. "Today. Tonight. Doesn't matter when. If the Boston Police Department told us to investigate there, then we will. We share jurisdiction over the case, as a marine's wallet was found there. Duck. DiNozzo. Bishop. McGee. With me"

"Yes, boss" Tony said as he stood up with Ellie and McGee.

Tony still shook, remembering her death, over and over again.

_In the Boston Police Department…_

"Korsak!" Jane yelled. "You're coming with us!"

"Really?" Korsak quickly stood up. "Finally!"

"Come, on let's go" Jane said.

They came out to the streets.

"We'll take my car" Jane said and opened the door of her car. "Come on, Maura, Korsak, come in. Korsak, in the back, Maura in the front"

They did as said. Jane came in the last, closing the door behind her. She started the engine. The car started roaring.

"Here we go" she said as they drove away.

_Appleton Inc._

The sky was already golden and red when they came. The sun was getting out of sight. It fell behind the big buildings of Boston. The night took over its shift.

Gibbs parked his car in front of building. The team came in through the revolving door. They came to the reception.

"What can I do for you?" the receptionist asked.

"You can tell us where Appleton's office is" Gibbs said showing his badge. "NCIS"

"What?" the receptionist asked. "Is that something like CSI?"

"Only if you're dyslexic" Tony jokingly said.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Gibbs said. "We investigate crimes in the Navy. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah" the receptionist said. "But, what does that have to do with you?"

"Because a dead marine's wallet was found near the crime scene" Gibbs said.

"Oh" the receptionist said. "Okay then. It's the seventh floor"

"Thank you" Gibbs said and they went to the elevator. When they came in, Gibbs used his gloves to press the button seven.

"DiNozzo. Bishop" Gibbs said. "Take fingerprints from the buttons 'ground floor' and 'seven'"

"Yes, boss" Tony said, as they pulled out their tape and taped it to the buttons. After a few seconds they pulled the tape away from the buttons.

"No, fingerprints, boss" Tony said.

"This one was very careful" Gibbs said. The elevator door opened in front of a big office like their bullpen. They came out.

"Where is Appleton's office?" Gibbs asked.

"Turn left and go straight!" a man said. Gibbs didn't even say 'thank you' and turned left.

"Thank you" Tony silently said. Gibbs slapped him on the head.

"Hey!" Tony said, offended by the slap. Gibbs just smiled.

They walked through a narrow, straight hallway.

It was full of different posters on the walls (including even cat posters). There were shelves filled with trophies and pictures. There was a black and white picture of a young man hugging an older man (probably his father), while holding a tennis racket. The trophies were mostly gold, but there were also silver and one or two of them were bronze.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they saw a glass door. They opened it.

Another hallway, only a bit shorter. On the end of it, there was a wooden door, with the black title _Appleton _lying on a messing tile. Gibbs opened the door.

"DiNozzo. Bishop" Gibbs said, as he came into the office which was now mostly broken. "Set up a crime scene"

"On it boss!" Tony said as he pulled out the yellow crime scene ribbon. Ellie and he put it on, while McGee was taking pictures of the crime scene. Gibbs was searching for evidence and fingerprints.

"So, he could've been thrown out of the window, but how did he get to the park then?" Gibbs said.

"The walking dead!" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"No" a female voice said. "He was pushed into the window and stabbed by glass. Then he was taken to the park"

"Miss Isles" Gibbs turned his head to the woman. It was Maura.

"Yes" Maura smiled. "I took your number from my boss"

"Okay" Gibbs nodded as he turned to the window again. "Pushed into it you say? A very nice theory, Miss Isles"

Maura smiled.

"McGee!" Gibbs called. "Search the drawers!"

"On it, boss!" McGee said and quickly ran to the desk. He tried to open a drawer. It was locked. He pulled out a hair pin and unlocked it. There was a bunch of papers lying inside of the wooden drawer. He looked at papers. _Just some paperwork… Wait… What is this?_

McGee looked at a newspaper article:

_**APPLETON INC. WINS!**_

_**CASE 'APPLETON V. RICHARDSON' OVER! **_

_**THE JUDGE MADE A VERDICT IN APPLETON'S FAVOR!**_

_After six months of false allegations that Appleton has been hacking into their user's bank accounts and taking the money from them, the judge finally made a verdict in Appleton's favor._

McGee widened his eyes. He opened a few other drawers. In them he found a few CD's with CCTV footage from all over the building and packed them up in evidence bags. He did the same with the newspaper.

"Umm… Boss…" McGee approached Gibbs slowly. "I think we've got a prime suspect"

"Give that to me!" Gibbs took the newspaper.

"Thomas Samuel Richardson lost a pretty penny on court" McGee said.

"Nice work, McGee" Gibbs said. Maura smiled to McGee.

"Good boy" she said. McGee widened his eyes.

"Sorry" Maura said and turned around.

"We'll get him and investigate him" Gibbs said. "Now let's find some more evidence and go back to the hotel"

"Okay" McGee said. "But, I think we found everything"

_Later at the hotel room…_

Tony fell asleep on the couch. He dreamt of something… But it wasn't a happy dream…

_His hand reached for Kate's._

"_Kate" he whispered. "Kate…"_

_BAM! The blood splashed on his face._

"_KATE!" he yelled. Her hand slipped from his hand. She disappeared in pure whiteness. _

_He saw Gibbs' face above him._

"_It's all your fault!" Gibbs yelled._

"_Shame on you!" Abby said and slapped him. He was still sitting in front of his computer in the bullpen._

"_Why did you do this to her!?" McGee yelled and punched him. Blood started coming out of his nose._

"_You are the biggest shame of my life" Kate's voice echoed through his head._

"_NO!" Tony yelled. He sank into pure darkness. Then, light appeared._

"_Who are you?" Tony asked._

"_Maura Isles" she said._

"_You look like Kate" he said._

"_I know" Maura replied. "Because I am"_

Tony opened his eyes. It was morning. Blood was coming out of his nose. He was on the floor, by a broken cup. He could smell coffee on the floor. He could _feel _coffee on his face.

"Why is coffee on me?" Tony asked, not even knowing who he is. He scratched the back of his head, stretched out and yawned.

"Wait… Why I am I on the floor!?" Tony asked, standing up. He saw Ducky asleep on the other couch.

* * *

**AN: If you liked it, please review! :)**


End file.
